Felcaryn
Demonym: '''Felcarynn Felcaryn is the largest organized kingdom in Merethyl. Along the east coast of the continent and crossing the River Beregond and the Munil River and extending into the Munil. The Citadel of Felcaryn is located in Brestad, at the eastern foot of the Munil. Brestad is located between two rivers, in a very fertile area which lead to it's rise and acquisition of such a large area. The port city of Norrhal is the second largest city in Felcaryn and also contributed to the rise in power through trade and naval power. Felcaryn is primarily a Human civilization. '''Chivalric Orders Since the 3rd Century, there are found many Chivalric Orders in the Kingdom of Felcaryn. The first of these made up those given the title Knight by King Warrick during the conquer of Ered Luin and the formation of what is now Felcaryn. In the years that followed, many orders of varying allegiances were created. Men and Women can become knighted in specific orders by noblemen and royalty, or in some cases by knights themselves. Most chivalric orders are associated with various noblemen and members of royalty. While it is possible to be knighted in 2 separate chivalric orders, it is uncommon. To be a member of more than 2 chivalric orders is considered dishonorable as it is seen as spreading one’s allegiance too thinly and, therefore, splitting one’s honor. By default, all knights swear fealty to the King and/or Queen of the Kingdom of Felcaryn. This Order is not as formal and not considered in the counting of allegiances to more than 2 orders. Often there are conflicts of interest and the fraternity of knighthood within chivalric orders can be very strong. The branches of Chivalric Orders of Felcaryn and the most common orders in each branch are as follows: * Votive Orders – Votive orders are orders of chivalry attached by vow to a nobleman or member of royalty. ** These Orders are most often named after the house name for which the vow was taken (The Order of House Olivier, The Order of House Rhoderick, etc) * Fraternal Orders – Fraternal orders are orders of chivalry that were formed of a vow for a certain enterprise or branch of government ** The Order of the Helm (Loch Rolen Trading) ** The Order of the Golden City (order of Knights of the Marshals) *** The Knights Marshal ** The Order of city/town *** Officers of the guard in large towns or cities are often Knights * Confraternal Orders – Confraternal orders are orders of chivalry formed under one of the 6 Deities ** The Holy Order of Radiance (Zeinth) *** The Knights Radiant ** The Holy Order of the Crescent Moon (Luma) *** The Knights Arnor ("moon" in Elven) ** The Holy Order of Wind (Celese) ** The Holy Order of the Oat (Erdra) ** The Holy Order of Mist (Mera) ** The Holy Order of the Circle (Karth) *** The Knights Eternal * Honorific Orders – Honorific orders are orders of chivalry formed on the basis of a vow ** The Order of the Dove (Vow of Peace) *** The Knights Eirene ("peace" in Elven) ** The Order of the Sky (Vow of Religious Defense) ** The Order of Knile (Vow of Healing) *** The Knights Hospitaller History: Throughout the 1st and 2nd centuries the Human population soared, so much that Ered Luin soon became populated with many villages and towns that eventually became the Kingdom of Felcaryn in the early 3rd Century after the first invasion of the River Wars. The name Felcaryn comes from "fel-" meaning new in Elvish and the name Caryn is the home nation of the first group of human voyagers that arrived to Merethyl. Jonn Falhurst was the lead explorer of the great band of humans and was crowned High King of Brestad, but the Kingdom came to be named Felcaryn when, in the 3rd century the people united under the banner of King Jonn. The Ridgewood Rebellion During the 3rd and 4th Centuries, the Kings Falhurst of Felcaryn acquired the territory surrounding the Munil River Valley, stretching into Ered and Ohem Luin. Many towns were opposed to becoming part of the Kingdom, but could not resist the large forces of Brestad so most simply surrendered. A group of cities in the hills northeast of Lake Luin banded together, known as "Green Skins," and fought the Felcarynn army in a series of smaller battles that ended with the Seige of Marchessault Castle, a castle in that region where the last of the rebels were wiped out by Felcarynn forces. Feast of the Reception: a celebration of magic by the wood elves, by all humans, celebrated at varying times. The Ciyobetans, Felcaryn, and Tacuarembo in the first week of Titus, while the Windfolk celebrate it simply on the last full moon of Genevieve. The Hunid celebrate it on the first new moon of Titus. This is commonly celebrated by a simple feast and an honoring of those magic users in town, usually healers, priests, or otherwise helpful folk. The Festival of Oats: A celebration of summer as well as a patriotic holiday, the Festival of Oats celebrates the harvesting in the countryside of oats. It is held on the last 2 days of Titus. The oat, as seen on the banner of Felcaryn, is a symbol of the Kingdom of Felcaryn. The celebration in the rural areas is characterized by the making of effigies of the Gods out of grass, stick, and oat stalks and they are hung on the outside of homes and businesses. At night they burn the effigies and bonfires celebrate the last warm days of summer. In the cities there is an abundance of all-foods “oat”. Music is played all day for both days and revelers carry oat stalks and smack one another in jest. They say the more you get smacked by the oat stalks the more luck you’ll have for the year to come.